Viscera
Viscera is the Clan Member of Flask Garden, in Brakmar. He teaches the Herbalist profession. Chat Hey there! Waht about a flask or two, sound good? *I would prefer to learn the herbalist profession : You want to get into this profession too, do you? No problem, competition dosen't frighten me, it fuels the market. Take this book and come back to see me when you've finished it. * Thanks. See you later *Since You're so interested in potions, you must take care of your plants. : Absolutely! These plants are the basis for my concoctions/ You can grow things on my land if you like, but be warned! I have very strict wishes regarding how many of them there are. If you dont respect them, you'll end up an outlaw! *Aaand... any chance of earning a little something if I do respect them? ::: Like all clan members, if you respect my wishes, I'll do something for you which will make you even stronger. You have to respect the wishes of others whenever you visit a new region. *Got it. See you later! *I have magic fingers, jsut wait and see. *Uhh... not to be rude,but no way. I'm gona go now. If you have In Search of Lost Thyme in your inventory you will get this instead of "would prefer to learn the herbalist profession" * I've come to take the herbalist test. : All right, let's see how much you've managed to remember. Herbalists are especially interested in certain resources. Which ones? *Seeds of doubt. :: Carry on like that and you won't be producing your own potions any time soon... *Goodbye. * Wild plants and flowers. :: Plants are Delicate. You have to be careful when you're harvesting them. Which tool should you use? *A Billhook. ::: Not bad at all. The billhook is a complex tool. How can you use it on a resource? * Cut the stems and leaves and harvest the seeds. :::: Perfect! And what can you do once you've gathered this? * A distillery to turn them into juice. ::::: Good, let's try another one. All the artisans fight over herbaalists' services. Why? *For their beauty tips. :::::: Have you really read the book? *... * Because the resources they harvest are useful for nearly all the crafting professions. :::::: Very good, here's your permit. Welcome to the buisness, friend. * Cool, thanks! *Because they know Fertilizator the Magnificent's address. :::::: Have you really read the book? *... *Because they're good gardeners. :::::: Have you really read the book? *... *A flowermill to turn them into bread. ::::: Is the book really that badly written? *... *A mortar to grind them into powder. ::::: Is the book really that badly written? *... *A needle and thread, to turn them into a necklace. ::::: Is the book really that badly written? *... *Cut the roots and harvest the bulbs. :::: It's not your time yet... *... *Trim trray hairs and admire your handiwork in its blade. :::: It's not your time yet... *... *Pick the petals and harvest love. :::: It's not your time yet... *... *A Glove. ::: Aren't there enough flowers around here? put some effort in! *... *A pair of pliers. ::: Aren't there enough flowers around here? put some effort in! *... *Self-tanning lotion. ::: Aren't there enough flowers around here? put some effort in! *... *Various herbs. :: Carry on like that and you won't be producing your own potions any time soon... *Goodbye. *Better buds than the ones he has. :: Carry on like that and you won't be producing your own potions any time soon... *Goodbye. If you already have the Herbalsit profeshion but you have lost your Billhook you will get this message. *I need a new Billhook. : Here, and if anyone asks, you diden't get it from me, right? *Thanks. See you later! Category:Clan Member